Ottanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke!
by danDogoier
Summary: Ottanjoubi omedetou Sasuke/NOT INCEST but FAMILY relation/New fict special for Sasuke-nii's B'Day./RnR please!


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Story : **DanDogoier**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast :

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Itachi**

.

.

Genre :

**Family / Hurt / Comfort**

****Rate : K+

Warning :

Special Fict for Sasuke-nii B'day./Not Incest!/ Family relation

.

.

Summary :

Ottanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Engga usah banyak cincong, ini fict kebutan sejam. Selamat menikmati!

.

.

_Dear My Otouto …  
Ottanjoubi Omedetou !  
Selamat untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-19_

_Aku merasa semakin tua melihatmu tumbuh semakin dewasa._

_._

_._

"Sasu-chan, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 7 ya!" Ucap seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 14-15 tahunan itu. Bocah laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu hanya merengut kesal. Ia benci melihat kakaknya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tak ingat pada ulang tahunnya. Mereka selalu mengutamakan sang kakak. Sasuke–bocah tadi– beranjak dari sofa dan sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum miris. Dibenci sang adik yang merupakan seseorang yang paling kau sayangi itu sungguh menyesakkan. Ia hanya meletakkan sebuah kado dengan bungkus berwarna biru dongker dengan pita putih itu di depan kamar adiknya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan, sudah saatnya ia menuju kampus.

_._

_._

_Aku tahu …_

_Kau sangat membenciku_

_Aku tahu …_

_Kau sangat iri padaku_

_Aku tahu dan aku mengerti._

_._

_._

"Aku benci Itachi-nii!" Sasuke berteriak keras di kamarnya. Ia sangat kesal. Selalu disbanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya yang saat ini tengah berdiri terpaku di depan kamar adiknya yang terkunci itu. Sebuah kado besar dengan bungkus yang sama sejak 7 tahun lalu itu terjatuh. Ia merasa sesak, ya sangat sesak. Sejak ia pulang dari Harvard University beberapa hari lalu dengan hasil yang gemilang membuat kedua orangtuanya melupakan ulang tahun adiknya. Ia berpikir jika ia pulang Sasuke akan menyambutnya, tapi tidak, ia malah menambah daftar kekesal ah bukan, kebencian dari Sasuke untuknya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar yang tak ia tempati sejak 2 tahun lalu. Ia meringis pelan. Sasuke yang mendengar gedebuk keras segera keluar kamar. Dilihatnya sebuah kotak besar dengan bungkus kado berwarna sama yang diberikan orang yang sama setiap tahunnya. Tak pernah ia buka apa isi dari kado itu. Hanya dilemparkannya saja kotak itu ke tumpukan kotak lain di sudut kamarnya.

_._

_._

_Ku akui, akulah yang menyebabkanmu kekurangan perhatian_

_Semua perhatian Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama selalu padaku_

_Dengan alasan aku yang 'terbaik'?_

_._

_._

"Sasuke, kau harus mencontoh kakakmu. Lihat, ia bahkan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini di Harvard." Ayah Sasuke tampak membanggakan putra sulungnya. Tak dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang tampak mengeras menahan marah. Itachi hanya bisa melihat otoutonya itu. Sasuke memukul meja sebelum bergegas pergi dari meja makan. Itachi berniat menyusul adiknya sebelum tangan sang Ayah menghentikannya.

"Biarkan saja, dasar dia pemalas. Mau jadi apa nanti?" ujar Fugaku.

_._

_._

_Kau salah besar Sasu-chan!_

_Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama tidak pernah membedakan kita_

_Mereka bahkan selalu memujimu ketika aku pulang kuliah_

_._

_._

"Fuga-kun, kau lihat, Sasuke mendapat nilai tertinggi. Padahal ia terlihat ugal-ugalan." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Fugaku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang sangaatttt tipis. Ia bangga kedua putranya mampu membawa nama baik Uchiha.

"Benarkan kataku Kaa-sama, Tou-sama? Sasuke bahkan melampaui kemampuanku dulu." Ujar Itachi kalem.

_._

_._

_Haha, aku merasa sangat jahat pada adikku tersayang_

_Aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah_

_Untuk mencari perhatian mereka bukan?_

_._

_._

"Sasuke berhenti ! Mau jadi apa kau hah? Bisanya hanya mabuk dan pulang malam! Apa kau tak bisa mencontoh kakakmu?" Fugaku berkata dengan suara yang keras. Urat kemarahan sudah nampak sangat jelas di garis wajahnya yang keras itu. Sasuke hanya menatap ayahnya malas.

"Berisik! Urus saja anak kesayanganmu itu!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"APA! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU! KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG!" Fugaku sudah sangat marah pada kelakuan anak bungsunya itu. Mikoto hanya menangis tersedu sambil memeluk suaminya. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Baik jika itu keinginanmu pak tua! Urus saja anakmu itu!" Setelah berujar demikian, Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil sport yang ia menangkan beberapa bulan lalu. Ia mengendarainya ngebut hamper mencapai 220 km/jam.

_._

_._

_Kehidupan kakak-beradik indah yang kuharapkan tidak berjalan sempurna_

_Setiap aku menyapa atau tersenyum padamu_

_Kau selalu membalasnya dengan gerutuan atau pandangan sinismu_

_Aku mengerti itu_

_Aku senang melihatmu kini bahagia bersama orang yang kau sayangi_

_Tapi .._

_Sejak kejadian itu aku ingin rasanya menukar tempat kita berdua ^^_

_Menerima rasa sakit itu sebagai penggantimu …_

_._

_._

"Sasuke mengalami kebocoran pada jantungnya. Kedua matanya juga rusak. Jika ia tak segera mencapat pertolongan, kami sangsi bisa menyelamatkannya. Kami sudah memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam daftar orang nomor satu pencari donor mata dan jantung. Saya permisi." Ucap dokter bersurai kuning itu pada kedua orang tua Sasuke. Itachi hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia sedikit menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya. Itachi dengan cepat berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruang Kepala Dokter.

_._

_._

_Sasu-chan …_

_Aku tahu, ketika kau membaca surat ini_

_Aku mungkin sudah tenang dan berbahagia …_

_Kutitipkan kedua mata dan jantungku padamu_

_Kuingin melihat dunia dan masa depanmu ^^_

_._

_._

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu respon dari Sasuke sendiri. Jika dalam 3 hari ia menolak jantung yang didonorkan maka… ia tak ada harapan lagi." Kedua orang tua Sasuke menunduk. Merasakan sakit yang benar-benar luar biasa. Ditambah Itachi yang menghilang entah kemana.

3 hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Fugaku dan Mikoto harap-harap cemas dengan keadaan putra mereka. Tsundane keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lemah pada pasutri itu.

"Omedetou, Sasuke menerima jantung yang didonorkan padanya." Kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana. Fugaku dan Mikoto tertawa, mereka berpelukan. Bahagia karena putra mereka selamat dari maut yang mengancam.

_._

_._

_Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untukmu_

_Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan … sebagai pengucapan maaf yang tak sempat terlontar_

_^^ gomen selama ini aku terlalu egois padamu_

_Aku hanya ingin kau bisa melampauiku ^^_

_Itulah gunanya seorang kakak bukan?_

_Sayonara Sasu-chan …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Big Hug_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Sasuke membuka sebuah lembaran kertas biru yang tersemat disebuah kotak berbungkus yang terdapat di sofa kamarnya. Ia membaca setiap baris kalimat yang ia ketahui milik kakaknya, Itachi. Apa maksudnya ini?. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah kunci mobil impian Sasuke. Disana juga terdapat beberapa foto yang sepertinya sangat usang. Ia menatap sendu pada semua foto itu. Dibukanya juga kotak-kotak berdebu di sudut kamarnya. Bahkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Itachi sejak ia berumur 6 tahun tak jua dibukanya. Setelah membuka semua kotak yang berjumlah 13 itu ia mendapati semua barang yang tak pernah diwujudkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hatinya sesak, ya sangat sesak. Ia selalu bertindak kasar pada kakaknya. Kakak yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, memenuhi semua keinginannya. Ja-jadi, kakaknya yang medonorkan jantung dan mata untuknya? Jadi selama ini kakaknya selalu memantaunya? Bahkan ia belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakaknya itu. Air mata kini memenuhi mata elang itu. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat tak kasat mata.

"NII-SANN!"

.

.

.

**END**

****Okeh sepertinya saya telat mempublish fict yang saya ketik ngebut sepulang lesa sejam yang lalu. Tangan saya gempor setelah les menulis sangat banyak lalu ngetik dengan ngebut seperti ini. Sumpah saya capek! tapi tidak mungkin saya melewatkan ultah Chara kesukaan saya dong? Okeh selamat menikmati fict kebut-kebutan saya jangan lupa review!


End file.
